heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elseworlds 80-Page Giant
The Elseworlds 80-Page Giant is an 80-page collection of Elseworlds stories published by DC Comics. The collection was withdrawn and pulped after DC became concerned about a scene in one of the stories. Publication history It included the stories "Superman Jr. Is No More!", featuring the Super-Sons, and "Letitia Lerner, Superman's Babysitter", among others. However, DC Comics President Paul Levitz deemed the Letitia Lerner story inappropriate (for featuring scenes depicting the baby Superman in a microwave, among others) and ordered the press run halted and the printed issues destroyed. However, around 2000 copies of the issue had already been shipped to the UK. Although DC attempted to recall these copies, they quickly became a highly sought after collector's item (see Recalled comics for more pulped, recalled and erroneous comics), and estimates of available copies range between 700 and 2000. The Letitia Lerner story earned two Eisner Awards, however, and was later republished, in the pages of Bizarro Comics (a collection originally devised as a vehicle to showcase the feature). The Super-Sons story was republished in Batman/Superman: Saga of the Super Sons. Contents The following stories were included:Dial B For Blog - The World'S Greatest Comic Blogazine *''The Reaching Hand'': A Gothic horror tale with elements from H. P. Lovecraft about detective Bruce Wayne's battle against a macabre horror from beneath the gaslight streets of Gotham City. By D. Curtis Johnson and Aaron Lopresti. *''Rockumentary'': Reporter Bonnie Firestein gives the behind-the-scenes history of the most famous music producer of all time, Lex Luthor. By Bronwyn Carlton, Greg Luzniak, and Anibal Rodriguez. *''Letitia Lerner, Superman's Babysitter. By Kyle Baker and Elizabeth Glass. *''The Vigilantes of Apartment 3-B: Sexy roommates Dinah Drake and Barbara Gordon are Black Canary and Batgirl, and when they're not dealing with crime they're dealing with their love lives. By Chuck Dixon and Enrique Villagran. *''Superman Jr. is No More!: The Super-Sons Batman Jr. and Superman Jr. return in a tale that puts their friendship, and their lives, on the line. By Bob Haney and Kieron Dwyer. *''Scandalgate: President Superman is in crisis! By Tom Peyer and Ty Templeton. *''Worlds Apart'': Baby Kal-El's rocketship accidentally crashes into the Wayne Family. By Chuck Dixon, Trevor Von Eeden, and Josef Rubinstein. *''Silver Age Elseworlds'': A series of gag covers for Elseworlds tales, done in the style of the Silver Age, created by Mark Waid and Ty Templeton, including: **''Superman'' in President Abraham (Brainiac) Lincoln Vs. Clark Kent, Metallo: Kal-El is found by the Booth Family, and tries to kill the president. **''Luthor's Daughter, Wonder Woman: Lex Luthor goes back in time and becomes Wonder Woman's father. **''Batman with Robin, the Squid Wonder: Batman fights crime under the sea. **''The Golden Age Teen Titans'' in Zoot Suit Riot!: Dr. Fate Jr., Kid Spectre, Li'l Atom, the Amazon Prince, the Golden Age Arsenal, and Stripesy go up against Zoot Alores, the haberdasher of hate. **''Legion of Super-Heroes'' in The Revenge of Young Darkseid: Young Darkseid is rejected by the Legion of Super-Heroes. **''Menace of the Gorilla-Explorer'': Christopher Grodd Columbus of Gorilla City discovers America. **''Liberté, Egalité, Metallica'': The Metal Men fight for the people during the French Revolution. **''Batman with Eve'' in The Garden of Evil: Adam dons the mask of Batman to protect his lover Eve from the Joker-faced Serpent in the Garden of Eden. *''Dark Night of the Golden Kingdom'': A parody of the famous Elseworlds tale Kingdom Come. Batman is dead and Superman left the Earth twenty years ago, partially because he is tired and he cannot stand the beeping of Jimmy Olsen's watch. It is now up to Aquahawk, Martian Manhuntress, Negative Woman, and Green Canary to fight against the composite Joker-Luthor. By Tom Peyer and Ariel Olivetti. 2012 reissue The entire issue was reprinted as DC Comics Presents: Elseworlds 100-Page Spectacular #1 (indicia title: DC Comics Presents: Elseworlds 80-Page Giant #1) with a cover date of January 2012 and a cover price of $7.99 US. It went on sale December 28, 2011.Publisher's website The 2012 reissue included one story not included in the original 1999 edition: The Batman by Paul Pope (story and art), a tale of a Jewish Batman in 1939 Berlin. This story originally appeared in The Batman Chronicles #11, Winter 1988. See also *List of Elseworlds publications Notes Category:1999 comic debuts Category:Unpublished comics Category:Recalled publications